


Robb's Happy Birthday

by Twisty88



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Blindfolds, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Incest, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 11:26:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11035233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisty88/pseuds/Twisty88
Summary: Robb's wish is granted for his 25th Birthday.I'm forbidden-love-is-sweet on Tumblr.





	Robb's Happy Birthday

Robb had to only knock once before Margaery answered, wearing nothing but a black lace bra and panty set and a smile. He didn't even care if anyone in the apartment building saw her and neither did she, apparently, as she dragged him inside by his collar and slammed the door, slamming him up against it and kissing him fiercely. There was nothing gentle about his girlfriend and that was the way he liked it. She tasted like wine and sin and he pushed her away.

"I thought I told you no fucking booze or drugs, Marg," he whispered, trying to keep his voice low. He was pissed. 

"I had one glass, you dick." Her smile was pure evil. "Show some gratitude for your birthday present. It took some lying and coaxing but I got it all nice and wrapped up for you."

"You're very good at lying, Marg." She was. She did it all the time to that pitiful nice guy she played with, Tommen Baratheon. Sweet blonde kid. Margaery had her kinks and one was fucking a boy scout goody-two-shoes. The other one was her sometime girlfriend. Robb didn't care much for her sexcapades as long as she never denied him. Anything he wanted, she was up to, and no matter how many vanilla lovers she had, she always came back to him.

"So, happy twenty-fifth birthday, sweet." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and grabbed his hand. "Come see my memorable gift."

He followed her into the bedroom, scanning her lush ass as he did so. She had a fine ass, tempting as always in her black thong. He remembered how good it felt to fuck her there and smiled. His cock was hard but it was hard before he even knocked on her door and his heart was racing. He knew what was in store and it was something he wanted for too many years. Now all due to a simple relay of his fantasy to Marg, it was finally happening.

Marg turned around and placed a finger to her lip. Of course he wasn't going to speak. No need to spoil the game. Her room was well lit, he asked for that. He wanted to fucking see everything. There was a chair near the side of the bed, ready for him to sit. But it was what was on the bed that interested Robb the most as he sank quietly into his chair with a view.

Spread-eagled,stark-naked and bound to the bedposts at the wrists and ankles and blindfolded with one of Margaery's expensive silk scarves was Sansa, his most beloved, twenty-one year old sister. She was quiet, her breasts heaving, and Robb's cock strained against his jeans. He had never seen her naked before and she was a sight; all lily skinned with her flame red hair spread out on the pillow. He took in her ample breasts with the rosy pink tits standing at attention and he stared at her sweet little pussy. Just as he imagined, she had a trimmed landing-strip of red. From her widely spread position he could see her pink pussy lips and noticed the sheen on them. Looks like Marg had a bit of fun with her before he knocked. He turned to Marg and glared at her. She knew.

"Don't worry, my dear, I haven't fucked her or licked her cunt. Only some rubbing, to get her in the mood." She licked the top of her fingers and purred. "Sansa, love, our company is here. Do you want to say hi?"

Robb's cock pulsated as he watched Sansa's full pink lips curl in to a wicked smile.

"Hello, Theon. Nice of you to join us." She wriggled in anticipation as much as she could.

Even though this was part of the plan, Robb was pissed. Sansa was wanting to get fucked by Theon Greyjoy, not him. Of course not him. He was her brother, after all. It was fine to share a lover; Marg and Sansa have long been fuck buddies, since high school, and Sansa told him she didn't care he was fucking her. He didn't know for sure if she ever fucked Theon but she looked very eager to do so now.

"Oh, San, I think Theon can't speak because he is amazed at the feast spread out before him. But I want to feast on him first, is that ok?"

"Yes."

Marg shed her underwear and strutted over to Robb, dropping to her knees, and unbuckled his belt and unzipped his jeans. He stood up so she could rid him of them and he pulled his black henley over his head, tossing it to the floor and sat back down. Instantly Marg grasped his engorged cock and planted her mouth on it, staring up at him. It was obscene the way she sucked him, noisily, sloppily, dripping saliva down the sides of his shaft. Robb's breath increased at the noises her mouth on his dick was making. She paused and sucked long and hard off his length to speak.

"Do you hear that, Sansa? This is the best-tasting cock I've ever had. Big, too. Fuck, you are going to love this dick shoved up inside your little pussy." And down on him she went again, humming and moaning and slurping hungrily for the benefit of Sansa's ears.

Robb held her head in place, pulling on her hair, but he looked at Sansa as he heard her whimper and saw her lick her lips before biting them. He almost came in Marg's mouth then and he thrust up into her mouth. She had other ideas, though, and puckered off of him before standing, her dark-tipped breasts jiggling. 

She turned around and without hesitation sat on his lap, impaling herself onto his cock with a loud moan. Robb fought the urge to groan as he felt her warmth around him and scooted down in the seat to plant one hand on her ass and the other on her waist.

"Ah, fuck, San, his cock feels so gooood-" She started moving fast, arching her back and riding him hard. "Oh goddamn, my pussy loves this cock. Ah he fucks so good Sansa, you are going to be screaming for him to make you cum."

He knew she was rubbing her clit, He could hear her pussy making wet noises against his cock. He was sure Sansa could hear, too. He leaned over to stare at his beautiful sister, imagining how very, very soon he would be sinking into that forbidden cunt, and he barely lasted long enough for Marg to get off. Got off she did, screaming out her release and he poured into her with his own, not making a sound. 

"Ah, well, we need to give the boy some time to recover before you get fucked, San. Why don't I move him to the bed so he can eat your sweet little pussy? Would you like that? I tell you what, love. I can cum again right now if I wanted, and I want. Will you use that wet little tongue of yours to make me cum? I bet Theon would bust his balls at the sight."

Robb's breathing started to regulate, only to speed up when he heard her.

"Hmmm, yes, I want my cunt to be eaten, Marg, and you know I love the taste of you in my mouth." 

"Well then, here I come, baby, with Theon. He's going to go between your legs, but I want to fucking see it. So let's see, what can I do?"

Robb almost had a heart attack as he watched Marg creep on the bed over Sansa, kissing her long and deep.

"Do you taste his cock on my lips? Do you like it?"

"Yes, gods yes, " Sansa whispered. "I love it."

"Good girl, that's what I want to hear. Because, you know, I have his jizz dripping out of me as we speak." Marg swiped a finger between her own legs and brought it to Sansa's mouth. "Here, taste."

His cock started growing again as he watched Sansa lick the cum off of Marg's finger and suck, purring. "More," she demanded, smiling.

"As you wish," Marg countered. She slid up Sansa's body and turned around, facing Robb as she planted both knees down on either side of Sansa's head. Marg's ass was firm against the headboard as she positioned her pussy just above Sansa's face.  
"I want your tongue, love," she commanded, and Sansa opened her mouth to stick her tongue straight up into the air, for Marg to lower self onto. "Fuck, swirl it on my clit first."

Mesmerized, Robb moved to the foot of the bed, crawling onto it, skimming his hand up Sansa's long shapely leg. She felt like silk. He was so close to her pussy he could smell her sweet arousal and he paused just long enough to watch as Marg gyrated her hips against Sansa's capable tongue. 

"Stick you tongue inside. I want you to fuck my hole with your tongue and swallow all of my cum and all of Theon's jizz. Lick me clean inside and out until I cum again on your face." 

Robb almost stopped the game then. Marg was getting to commanding, too rough, as he watched her use one hand to finger her pussy lips and the other grabbed Sansa's hair as her thighs squeezed Sansa's head to steady herself. But Sansa did as she was told, moaning all the while. Suddenly he realized Sansa needed her own pleasure, and he skimmed both hands up to her hips, his face in between her legs. It was a difficult position to give her head in, since he couldn't lift her up to ease his neck stance, but fuck it. He'd waited too long to let something like a neck cramp destroy a chance to make his sister cum.

Diving in, he spread her pussy lips with both sets of fingers and took a long, hard lick. He heard her gasp and whimper and Marg laughed. He licked again, savoring her flavor and the softness, and licked around her delicate nub. Fuck, she tasted so fucking good but he couldn't tell her. His cock screamed at him and he let loose, roughly, wildly licking and sucking her, darting his tongue up into her hole to fuck her with it like a cock would. She bucked up as much as she could,, which wasn't much, but her whimpers turned to moans and squeaks. He looked up and saw Sansa withdrawing her tongue from Marg's hole to turn her head to the side and moan. 

"Love that, do you? He's an expert at eating pussy, isn't he? Probably better than me, but don't agree." Marg huffed. " Fine, and least sink your fingers in my cunt, I think you've downed enough of my leftovers. Besdies, I know Ro- Theon would love to hear how much you love him eating you out."

She was right. Robb was loving her moans and little cries and whimpers. He made her swollen and hot and he wanted to fuck her. Now. He didn't care that she had three fingers in Marg's cunt now and Marg was close to getting off. 

"Oh, Sansa, I think Theon wants to hear about that dirty, nasty little dream you told me about the other night, " Marg rasped. "Go on, tell him that naughty, sinful, wicked little dream that made your cunt so wet you fucked yourself with your fingers when you woke up."

"Marg!"

"Do it, or I'll tell Theon to not let you cum. I know it will get him going."

"I - I had a dream- ah..ummm.. that Robb.. Robb came into my Robb and he fucked me-"

Robb stopped cold, licking Sansa's juices from his lips, staring up at her blindfolded face. She was biting her lip and he knew that was a telltale sign of her being nervous or scared. What the fuck?

"See? Theon stopped. You have to tell him how, Sansa. Tell him how and how you liked it or he won't make you cum." She reached up to hold Sansa's fingers in place. "Go on."

Robb started fucking her with his tongue again, this time hard and cruel, his fingers rapidly rubbing her soaked clit. Sansa cried out, whimpering, trying to talk between mewls.

"He ripped my panties off and fucked my cunt from behind," she said. "Like a wolf, he fucked me like a wolf as he growled, I was so slippery wet and he came inside me while biting my shoulder. Ah! Oh gods! Hmmm.... ah! I came so hard in my dream I screamed for him and felt him explode inside me. He had so much cum for me, it spilled onto the floor. He... he cupped some in the palm of his hand and I licked his hand clean... mmmm... like a good little bitch."

Fucking hell.

Enough was enough.

Robb growled deep and loud before withdrawing his tongue. She wasn't going to cum while she was talking and he wanted her to cum. He wanted her to cum but with his name on her lips. She said it, she wanted him. Fuck this charade.

"Did he growl like that?" Marg moaned as she came on Sansa's fingers, pulling her hair. Robb did not like that. "Tell us, do you want to fuck your big brother? I have to say, San, he's got a nice big cock and you know he's hot, don't you? Deep down you know you want to fuck your brother's brains out, you sick little whore."

"I do, I do. I -" She sighed in pleasure and pain. "I want to fuck him."

"Well, then, your wish is my command. Just imagine it's Robb fucking you when Theon slides his cock in." She reached down to pull at Sansa's beautiful hair. "Go on, tell Robb how much you want him to fuck you."

"Please, Robb, fuck me. Please, I want to cum on your cock. You are all I want -"

"You little twisted slut." Marg got too carried away and pulled too hard on her hair and Sansa yelped.

"Stop it,enough!" Robb roared, stopping himself too late. Marg froze and then quickly released Sansa's hair and moved off of her and off the bed. Sansa's chest stopped heaving and he could feel her whole body still as her breath caught and she whipped her head back onto the pillow. Quickly he moved him and entered her, shoving his cock in to the hilt, and she half-screamed and moaned. She was wet and warm and so fucking tight and Robb felt like he was in instant heaven. Her cunt was perfect. He thrusted like a madman, biting and sucking her nipples, nipping at her neck like he was a wolf trying to devour her. He needed to fuck her before she told him no. 

"Tell me," he grunted, panting. "Tell me!" His voice grew louder. "Tell me, goddamn you -fuck, Sansa, tell me -"

"I want to fuck my brother. I want to fuck Robb. I want him to fuck me, just like this. Just like this. I want his cock and I want his cum. I need him -"

She was still playing the game.

Fuck it.

"He wants to fuck you, too. He wants your cunt all to himself. He's wanted it for years, that dirty boy. He imagines you cumming on his cock and screaming his name. Do you want to scream his name?"

He didn't wait for an answer as he leaned in to kiss her hard, biting her lip so hard he tasted blood and he reached down between them to wildly stroke her clit. She was cumming, he could feel it and he moved away from her lips as he felt her starting to pulse.

"Yes! Fuck yes! Robb! Robb! Ah, fuck, Robb!" She screamed out throwing her head back and he went for her jugular as he came with her, cumming harder than he ever had with Marg, biting hard and groaning out her name. He spilled all that he had left in her.

She went limp under him. He wanted to undo her ties and take her in his arms, but instead he pulled out from her. As an afterthought he shoved two fingers inside her to her soft moan of delight and then stuck them in her mouth. She sucked them like they were candy.

"Hmm. Thank you, Theon."

Robb said nothing and got off the bed, drawing on his clothes and shoes as Marg stood there still naked. She had been quiet since she had gotten off the bed, only a silent watcher to the sister and brother fucking. That in itself was surprising. He looked around and found Marg's underthings and offered them to her. She shook her head.

"Go on your way, Theon, you got fucked twice you I am sure you've had your fill tonight. Sansa and I are ready for some girl time now. Go."

Shocked, Robb did as he was told, his head spinning from what just happened. His cock was angry at him, wanting more of his sweet, sweet sister, the sweetest birthday present he would ever receive. It was an addiction that now engulfed him. He needed more.He hesitantly grabbed his keys and heard Marg's voice carry.

"Well, not that Theon's gone, let me take that blindfold off you, love. I want you to watch me as it's my turn to lick all of your juices and Theon's jizz out of that pretty little fucked cunt of yours."

**Author's Note:**

> I deleted this and now its up again! Won't let those trolls get to me!  
> I'm on Twitter as forbidden-love-is-sweet


End file.
